To Manhood
by Katherine Julia
Summary: Zach, Grant and Jonas are sent back to Gallagher. Only, this time there's a catch. They aren't going back as BOYS. Drabbles/One-shot. Fun. Fluffy. Cute.


**To Manhood** by Katherine Julia

* * *

"Good morning boys! I have a bit of a surprise for you!" Dr. Steve said jovially. "You're going back to Gallagher!"

.~***~.

"This is going to be so dope!"

"I'm afraid there's a bit of a catch, boys."

Zach sighed. "Isn't there always?"

.~***~.

"You mean we have to dress up as _girls_?"

"That's correct, Mr. Newman."

"…Mr. S, dude, I don't think I feel comfortable in my masculinity enough to wear that dress…" Grant's expression was solemn.

Mr. Solomon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

.~***~.

"Do I want the red bra, or the white lacey bra?" Grant asked, holding both options up to his chest.

"I think you're getting _way_ to into this," Jonas said, his eyes wide.

"Wait—which one matches my dress better?"

Zach walked away.

.~***~.

"Hi, my name's Cammie Morgan," Cammie said to the new girls, smiling. "Why don't I give you a tour?"

"I'd like that a lot," the black haired girl said. One of the other girls jabbed her in the ribs.

"What did you say your names were again?"

"I'm Bunny," the one who had elbowed the black-haired girl said. He gestured to his friends. "This is Barbie and Lacey."

"So your names are Bunny, Barbie and…Lacey?"

"Yep. Say, is there a cheerleading squad here by any chance?"

.~***~.

"Hey, Bunny," Bex called from behind Grant. He mentally groaned, but plastered a smile on his face anyways.

"Yes?"

"The girls and I are having a bit of a slumber party in our dorm tonight. We were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Grant's eyes widened. Immediately, images of—no, he couldn't let his mind wander. _Eyes on the prize, girls_, he thought. _Eyes on the prize. _

"…Bunny, Barbie and I will be there!"

.~***~.

"Guys, the most wonderful thing just happened to me," Grant said as he burst in on Zach cutting his toenails while trying to make sure his skirt was riding up and Jonas curling his now-blonde hair.

"What happened this time, dumbass?" Zach sighed.

"I got us invited to a sleepover!"

Zach and Jonas's eyes lit up.

.~***~.

"Hey guys, so glad you could make it! We were just about to play a game of Truth or Dare!"

The boys-turned-girls gulped.

"Why don't you start, Lacey?"

"I—I—I—I—"

"Lacey!" Barbie/Zach exclaimed, elbowing Lacey/Jonas.

"Right—I'd love to."

.~***~.

"Um, what was your first…tae-kwon do move you mastered?" "Lacey" asked, tugging at her collar.

Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz stared. "…You're joking right?"

"Let's get to the good stuff!" Bunny suddenly exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. "So, how far have you gone with a boy? I'm talking bases, ladies!"

.~***~.

Bunny, Barbie and Lacey sat uncomfortable while the other girls described—in detail—exactly what Cammie was doing in town with Jimmy Abrams for a semester.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you like that, Cammie," Liz said, putting a hand on her firend's shoulder.

"It really was pretty cruel."

"I never would have expected it coming from him. He seemed like the complete package," Bex said sympathetically.

Then the three girls/boys realized it was their turn to say something comforting. They started nodding really quickly, mumbling their agreement.

"Yeah," Barbie said. "He really…just….made you look like such a…cat lady and...yeah." At the other girls' looks, Zach quickly said, "That bastard."

The girls smiled and nodded their thanks at Barbie's kind words.

.~***~.

"I thought we'd never get out of there!" Jonas said with relief.

"How did they manage to make Truth or Dare so terrible?" Grant asked, dismayed.

"It must be a spy-girl thing," said Zach, and the other boys agreed with silent nods.

.~***~.

"Alright boys, time's up. Tomorrow's the big reveal. You'll officaially be men again."

"Well, we might be. Either that or the girls will remove that which makes us male out of spiteful revenge."

"…Oh God…"

.~***~.

"So you were _boys_ the entire time?"

"If we say yes, will we still have our testicles in twenty-four hours time?"

"…No promises."

"…Oh."

.~***~.

"Thank God that nightmare's over!" Zach said, and leaned against his seat in the private jet in relief.

"I hope we never go back to Gallagher again," Grant said, exhausted.

"Amen brother. Amen."

"Here! " Jonas said, passing around some wine glasses and fizzy apple juice. "A toast! To manhood!"

"To manhood!"

"To manhood!"

* * *

**A/N**

Hello again guys!

I hope everyone liked it! I had a LOT of fun writing this. I guess it's somewhere between drabbles and a one-shot, and I really liked the way it turned out.

As always, read and review!

Love,

Katie


End file.
